Infinite Thought
by FirstThingsLast
Summary: Say that maybe you're me, and you can't stand people, but a person is sitting on your bed with you. One that you kinda don't like. He's not the snow troll you'd had on your mind, but he's also not so bad.. (Crenny Fanfic/ Hints of Creek/ Rated for language and smut.)
1. Snow Troll

**I haven't written anything since I was a Kyman fan. A FUCKING KYMAN FAN.**

**You don't even understand..**

**But yeah, I'm writting again, and this time I have grown affections for Crenny (though there are Creek parts.)**

**This is basically a stream of consciousness type of style. If you don't know what that is, then think Catcher In The Rye. If you don't know what that is, then just think of someone's thoughts written out. And yeah, that's what that is.**

**It's also told from Craig's point of view, the entire time because swtiching POV's isn't something i like.**

**And I owe a bunch of thanks to my unnamed roleplay partner, who I would not have written a lot of this with out. They're the best Kenny ever.**

**That's enough talking! Love time~**

Infinite thought with nothing to say. That's how it always was, huh?

That field with nothing but wandering geese in it, who always seemed to stop by early in the morning before the sun was even fully up. It was like it was a hotspot on a travel map and was all too seemingly perfect to stop and take a break in. They'd remain there for a while, claiming the field that was normally used for soccer practice as their own.

I liked watching them a lot. Something about staring at those birds interested me. Maybe it was how they knew just where they were going, or the fact that the only thing that mattered was that they got to that destination together. No knowledge of worth, or death, or anything else that might render the mind completely depleted of hope. Such strong feeling came from simple, mundane things such as this.

Maybe i should have been doing something other than pondering such silly things, because it wasn't like i would ever discuss them. It was my free period though and there really was nothing better for me to be doing. I always did my homework at home, so all that was left to occupy myself was to sit there and stare like I was one of the brain dead people of this town.

As my eyes scanned away from the flock, they instead caught on the hill that was a bit off in the distance. It was just outside of a metal fence that surrounded the premesis, flimsy and incapable of stopping anything from passing either in or out. It was pointless, even useless but there it stood anyway. It wasn't the hill itself that sparked the fuse of my imaginitive mind, but the many trees that adourned it, clustered together just as the geese who sat in the feild were. They were the only kind of tree that you'd ever find here, pine, and there were plenty of them to go wasn't the actual trees that made my mind race with these trivial thoughts but the mystery of what might lie within them. They almost seemed surreal.

If I ran out there and made it over the useless fence of wire, would anyone find me hiding there? And would anyone look? Would I be greeted by some weird snow troll that was behind all of the nasty weather in this shitty town? Meeting a snow troll was very likely in these parts afterall, and in all honesty, I'd much rather make friends with a snow troll than deal with this school for the rest of the day, especially since an annoying voice was drilling into my brain and giving me a headache.

Who's voice was it? Well, I was lucky enough to sit in front of the one and (thankfully) only Eric Cartman, who just couldnt shut his mouth for a second about something his mom promised to get him. I had managed to tune him out with my thoughts until this point, when his annoying voice became too much.

I shifted my glance from the hill back to the geese who were huddled together by the football field, trying to keep warm and most likely regretting their pit stop in this stupid town. I tried to imagine the sound of that snow monster, like if it'd be a roar or a small chirp. Maybe he'd be little, and maybe he'd run out and scare the geese away like it was a game. The thought almost made me smile in amusement. Almost.

The useless chatter happening behind me just couldn't be drowned out though. He was on a new subject now, probably the twentyeth new subject in the passed five minutes. I felt some sympathy for whoever he was talking to, and kind of hoped they were better at ignoring him that my attention span would let me be.

It would be my luck to have a studyhall where I couldn't relax. I had half a mind to turn in my chair and tell him to shut the fuck up but a slight hesitation made it so that the bell could beat me to the chase.

My glance traced away frome the window and down to where my backpack sat beside my chair, my hand already reaching down to grab the strap in one swift movement. I was't looking forward to the rest of the day, in fact, I even thought about even bailing out and walking home. Upon hearing that Eric was still going, only taking a few seconds of silence to get up from his seat, my longing to leave was even stronger.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder with a sigh and decided to just peace out of the classroom for now and take the rest in stride. Either way it was going to be a long day.

Once my backpack was hung over one shoulder, I carelessly turned and stepped towards the doorway without even looking. Without any forewarning I bumped into who I was sure was the person Eric had been talking to all period. I was a milisecond away from uttering an apology until I realized just who it was it was. When a bright, almost neon, orange parka came into view I felt all sympathy drain.

The tattered rags that were probably once a nice sheild from the weather made me somewhat angry, more so than you'd think a piece of clothing would, and that feeling alone almost infuriated me. It wasn't the actual article but what it stood for, what it held beneath it, which was a boy of my age but certainly not of my common sense.

Kenneth repulsed me. Him and his friends deserved not an ounce of my attention.

Without acknowledgement, I just just kept walking on towards the door that would finally let me out of this trap. Leaving the scene without any sense of apology made it seem almost like I did it on purpose, which I couldn't care less if that was what he thought.

Making my way into the hallway, I found myself joined by Clyde, who really wasn't any better than those two but since our houses were in close proximidy and the fucker wouldn't leave me alone we had become friends. The fact that his dad was a shoe salesman had made him a bit more sophisticated anyway, which was something that group of nothing but annoyance didn't have. Sophistication, that is. The same went for Tweek, who's parents owned a Coffee Shop, and even though he was this giant mess from the caffine that was sure to kill him one day, I liked him because even though he was a spaz nothing crazy ever happened when it was just me and him.

I threw my arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders when he joined us, saying nothing like usual. I just tugged him closer and continued to walk as he twitched around a bit, Clyde still talking my ear off about how Bebe was totally into him for the millionth time.

I had a million things I could have said, but I never said anything. I just silently listened with that expressionless face I always held, and the thought that maybe one day I'd be able to tell snow monster all about these things on my mind.

**Please review. I would love feedback, or even to know if i should continue this~**


	2. Coffee Stains

**Just a few things;**

**I realized I had a few typos in the last chapter and I'm seriously sorry about that. I only had time to proofread it over once. It definitely won't happen again. D;**

**As for the direction this is going in, this chapter is going to make it seem one way. Where it's actually going, you'll have to find out yourself~**

**...**

"Hey! Craig!" I stiffened up a bit at the mention of my name, annoyed by the fact that it had come from that fatass's mouth behind me. Instead of acknowledging that he was talking to me, I just continued my blank stare out of the window, my chin leaning on my palm as it supported the weight of my head. I really wasn't in any mood to deal with the idiots who were conveniently sitting closer than i would have liked. I was having a rough morning to say the least.

"Craig!" He said my name again, annoyance of his own in his tone this time. I really didn't care why he was trying to get my attention. It was probably for something stupid, like he wanted to ask me a question that he knew I honestly wouldn't feel like answering or wouldn't know the answer to. I hadn't been tuned into their conversation preceding him wanting my attention, so i was clueless.

"Asshole!" He gave a third call, using the profanity as if it was a nickname I had adopted. Why couldn't I have just one period of peace? If it wasn't bad enough that I had to hear his voice at all, he had to communicate with me.

Tired of his nagging, I didn't justify the rude tone with any response other than raising my middle finger up to flip him off with my free hand. It let him know i heard him but wasn't going to talk to him as my eyes stayed fixed outside.

"Stop being such a dick, Craig." Cartman spat out as my focus began to fade from the nuisance himself back to the world that lied on the other side of those thin panes of glass. Unfortunately, my focus wasn't there for long before I heard Kenny say something that, for some reason, really made my skin crawl.

"Don't get mad, dude. It was only an invitation~"

Maybe it had been the underlying tone of cockiness, or the fact that he had made sure to say it loud enough for me to hear, but it riled me up. Kenny wouldn't fail to take it up if it had been an offer, which was probably the part that annoyed me the most. He slept with anything that moved. That thought alone not only made me feel a bit sick but also repulsed me since he was hinting that he'd want me to be one of his gay experiences.

Without thinking, I turned quickly in my seat to face him with a heavy look of aggravation apparent on my face, one of the few expressions they had ever gotten from me. This change in character was only met with a smirk that consumed the blonde's lips, my mind immediately wishing that he had had that hood on.

"This is why nobody likes you. " I said more harshly than I probably should have, my brain thinking words up and shoving them out of my mouth before i even had a chance to stop them. For a few seconds, I thought maybe that'd helped my case, but instead, his smirk only grew bigger.

"Yeah, yeah. You always remind us, Fucker." Kenny said as if he had heard that rebuttal a million times, which was quite possible but it was true. It was that same attitude that only made people dislike them.

Though my face had reverted back to it's normal, expressionless self, I couldn't help the glare that was forced onto it by those words. I was completely frustrated at the fact that i really didn't have anything to say back and at how they had managed to make me lose my cool so easily, but I was left silent anyway, like usual. I didn't speak much, so it was really understandable how I wasn't the best at arguing, or at least I thought it was.

He kept looking at me with that same smug look, awaiting some other excuse for why I was so unhappy with him all of the sudden. I couldn't form words when I was looking at him. If only his hood was on. Something about that emaciated pale face that was framed by the equally pale hair, and those bright eyes staring out at me. He looked tired, yet that smile contrasted it so well that it almost masked the fatigue. I just couldn't do it when he looked at me with that face.

I turned in my seat again to resume the position I'd been sitting in, giving a probably over-dramatic eye roll. I really did hate them both.

When I looked back out at the field, the geese sat in the same spot where they were always huddled in, even as the clouds began to darken the thin air. They hadn't moved since I'd last looked, and if they had, it was only to scoot in closer to one another.

I had put a lot of thought into the possibility of a hairy white creature dwelling among the trees, and decided that maybe he'd need a name once I met him. If he did, I'd probably come up with something ironic like Tiny...or Steve.

It seemed so odd that things like geese and Yettis were in my everyday thoughts, and I'm sure no one would have guessed it, but they were. They were like the staples that held my mind together. They represented more than just living things I could never touch.

"Seriously, Craig!" Came that voice again, even after I had been sure it had stopped for good. I almost lost my temper there, but being the level-headed boy I was, I managed to maintain an expressionless visage. I turned in my seat slowly, ignoring the blonde completely and instead meeting that honey colored, much appalling gaze with my own.

"What...?" I said with a hint of attitude, my voice as calm as it could be when face to face with Eric.

"Your faggot boyfriend is outside." He said, my eyes immediately moving to the door frame seeing Tweek looking in through the small window on the door. He'd probably been trying to get my attention this whole time, which almost made me feel awful about snapping on Kenny and staring out of the window for so long.

Though I was a bit surprised to see him there I didn't show it, I just got up and made my way toward the teacher's desk to ask for a pass out. Those two mumbled something about me being just as bad as Stan was with Kyle, but I ignored it completely, getting what I needed and leaving to join Tweek in the hallway.

He was always a mess, and really, since I was the only one willing enough to pay him attention he would always come to me for help. That's why when I came close enough to see the tears welling up in his eyes I wasn't too shocked.

"I-I thought yo-you were ignoring m-me..arh!" He whimpered a bit while I just stared blankly before muttering a 'no'. After a few seconds of twitching, he spoke again.

"I s-spilled c-coffee on m-myself..."

Dude, could he get any more spastic? Seriously. Maybe if he wasn't twitching around so much he'd be able to hold a Styrofoam cup without staining his shirt.

I blinked at him a few times before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards my locker, which contained an extra shirt I had brought to wear to gym but never actually did. After grabbing it and securing my locker shut, we ducked into the restroom. The whole trip didn't take too long since both were fairly close to the room I had just been day-dreaming in.

Due to Tweek's anxiety issues, or whatever he told me it was, I had to be with him when he changed so that he wouldn't get even more spastic and hurt himself. It wasn't such a big deal since it was just his shirt and I'd seen plenty of guys without shirts before in my life, my dad being my least favorite. It wasn't ever for any sexual reasons, if your mind is in the gutter, it was swimming and locker rooms that gave me the not-so-needed experience.

I watched as he stepped closer to me, sticking his arms above his head, looking at me expectantly. Of course I knew what he wanted me to do but i looked away as if i hadn't seem the needy look he was giving me. He protested with a whine that seemed to echoe off of the tiled wall and I really couldn't just pretend to ignore that.

Fuck, dude, I'd probably have to spoon feed him pretty soon if I kept on babying him. I sighed, irritation evident on my face now as I tucked my gym shirt under my arm and leaned down to grab the hem of the coffee stained shirt. With one swift, careful movement i tugged it off over his head, messing up his hair even more than it already had been. I balled the shirt up in my fist, looking at his chest to see red, irritated spots where the coffee had scolded him.

Holding onto the teal button-up in one hand, I used my free one to hand him my tee shirt and watched as he slipped it on. It was definitely big on him, but he didn't seem to mind. It was certainly much better than the dirty shirt he'd just been wearing. I honestly hoped no one knew it was my shirt though, or else I'd get even more shit for being there for the twitchy blonde. I don't know why people accused us of being more than friends. Just because I helped him out and was there for him? That's what friends do..isn't it?

He showed the same affection he usually did when I helped him out, clinging to the front of my shirt like a girl would as he twitched "Argh! T-Thanks, Craig~" I shrugged a bit as I looked down at the smile forming on his lips. He really was like the girls I'd encountered many times in my life. Girl's were very clingy, very needy, just like him. All of the girls who had insisted on clinging to me though, I had pushed away. I had never even thought about doing that to Tweek. He was an exception I guess.

I shifted my weight onto one foot, feeling his grip loosen as I took the opportunity and turned towards the door. Out of the corner of my eye, just as I moved, I saw Tweekers lean up for some reason, his face moving towards where mine just had been. Whatever his intentions, my sudden movement had messed him up. I turned to see what he was doing, and when I did, his cheeks looked flushed. I just rolled my eyes and continued out.

What a weird kid.


	3. Galaxies

**A/N; Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, but you can probably see why~**

**It's pretty giant in caparison to the others. A lot of plot progression happens though.**

**Anndd...there's going to be some "Smoosh smoosh" next chapter if plot progresses according to how i want it to.. ;D**

**So, let me stop talking so you can get to reading this mammoth.**

**...**

I, through some god-sent miracle, was able sit through the whole period of study hall in peace. The main reason was because Eric came in late, stumbling his way to class just before the bell rang, which was normal since it was first period study hall and there really was no reason to come in on time. Everyone did it, because, come on, who cares if you miss a period where all you do is sit around and stare like a brain dead pochucker.

The blinds on the windows had been shut, the teacher who supervised the class apparently watching a movie in that class next period or something. I really didn't mind, I had math homework that I had forgotten about anyway. Logarithmic to be exact, which a lot of people hated but I found it really simple. I like to think I'm intelligent, maybe a little more so than the highly regarded Broflovski child, who obviously lacked common sense. I had always been suggested to take the classes he was in, but refused solely because it'd be too much work. I'm too lazy for that advanced shit. So I sit around in ordinary classes with my idiot peers.

A majority of my period was spent on said math, while the remainder was spent doing the norm for me, which was pondering dumb things. Today, I had managed to try and figure out exactly what light was. I mean, of course I know what it is in scientific terms, but that doesn't make it any less strange. It's not touchable, or containable, yet it can pierce through materials like cloth. It was a weird thought.

I slumped in my seat as Cartman entered, but thankfully, the bell sounded before he said much of anything and dismissed us. I wove my way through the desks and to the door on the other side of the room.

Clyde joined me like he usually did once I got into the hall, his class next to mine, but soon ditched me upon seeing Bebe, Wendy, and a girl I'd rather not talk about. I watched as he stumbled away toward them with that goofy gait of his. For some reason, assuming he said something about me, their eyes moved to meet mine. They gave me their smiles, well at least Bebe did because she wasn't a complete bitch, before raising their hands to give small waves. I kept a blank expression as I proceeded to walk, giving them a small nod before turning to my locker.

I opened it with ease, throwing my books in besides the teal shirt that still sat balled up on the side. It had been there since the incident the other day, and was starting to agitate me a bit. I wanted him to take it back already. All it was doing was cluttering up my locker and wasting space, not to mention it was dirty.

As I was pulling my books out for the next three classes, I saw someone lean on the locker besides mine, their eyes burrowing a hole in me. I only saw them from the corner of my eyes, so it wasn't like I could make out a face or anything, and I didn't want to acknowledge their presence unless absolutely necessary. I didn't talk to people.

"Hey, Tucker. You have the math homework." He shifted a bit. Orange. Though I couldn't make out the face from my peripheral, I could clearly see the neon orange radiating and threatening to burn my retinas.

"No." I said, lying to him even though I'd spent a majority of my study hall doing it.

"You liar. I saw you doing it first period." He snorted, replying immediately with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"No you didn't."

"You had a calculator out.." He said as if he was a detective who had evidence on me. Dude...thank god idiots weren't allowed to be detectives or we'd be more screwed than we already were. I have to admit, this responce did catch me off gaurd and i wasn't quite sure how to rebuttal for a minute. It'd be even worse if I was looking at him, his hood most certainly not on.

"So what?" I finally came up with.

"Let me borrow it." He said just as I pulled the last book I was going to need out, allowing me to secure my locker shut and get away from the poor boy before he pissed me off.

"No." I gave him one last response before disappearing down the hall. I didn't even look at him as I left. I didn't need to. I didn't want to.

**...**

The rest of the day progressed rather slowly, but wasn't all that bad. That's how the best days in my life usually went, only getting as good as "wasn't all that bad".

It was now last period, and I was in full slouch mode, just sitting there relaxing and wishing I was home doing the same thing. The teacher always finished early, giving us a few minutes at the end of the period to be social or whatever.

The room got noisy. I stayed quiet.

Tweek found his way eventually to the newly vacated seat besides me and spent, I kid you not, a whole minute just twitching before he said anything to me. When he did, I hadn't been paying attention and his words had been so broken up that even when I was I didn't really catch a damn thing he said. I moved my gaze away from the board and to the blonde besides me, trying my hardest to register what he'd said. It didn't work, so I just looked him over to sum him up a bit. He was wearing a tee-shirt, which was most likely due to the fact that his favorite button up had made a home in the corner of my locker. His hair was messy as usual, falling out of place whenever he twitched.

Almost positive he had said something either completely dumb or along the lines of "Hey, Craig! How are you?", I just nodded in his direction as a response That might have been a mistake, because his face lit up immediately after I did, and a smile stole his lips.

"G-great! I'm sure m-my parents wo-won't care~ Gah!"

Fuck. I'd just agreed to go over to his house. I guess it wasn't so bad, I usually didn't mind hanging out with him because he wasn't too much trouble like most kids my age. As long as we got to watch Red Racer.

I know what you're thinking. Red Racer? That's still on? You still watch that? The answer is yes..to all of them. It's only reruns at this point, but I love that shit. Seriously, dude.

So that was how I spent the rest of my day; huddled up with Tweek on his bed, back against his headboard as we played video games and watched tv, not even bothering to interrupt our time together by turning the light on when it got dark. I had to admit that even though he was a clingy little bastard, and a pretty big nuisance, I really liked spending time with him like that. I liked when he leaned his head on me as we watched tv, or when he cursed at me for kicking his ass in shooter games. I could have spent days there.

It seemed weird that two completely different people like us would get along so well, but we just worked. I think it was due to the fact that he needed me, and in a sense, I needed him. He was my only true friend, as sad as that was. Sure, Token and Clyde were my friends too, but Token only talked to me in school and Clyde only talked about himself. It was different with Tweek. He genuinely showed interest in me, he seemed to really care and he still tried to strike up conversation even though he knew I wouldn't say anything. Our existences relied on each other.

"D-Do you really h-have to go n-now?" He asked sadly as I slipped my shoes on inside the door before picking my backpack up from the floor. I felt guilty for having to go home, but I knew it was inevitable.

I gave a him a small nod before speaking one of the few phrases I'd said that entire day. "We'll see each other tomorrow." I assured him as I slid my arms through the straps of by book-bag and secured it on my back. I turned myself towards him, blinking a few times as I watched his eyes look to the floor and then back to mine. I rolled my own at his hesitation, holding my arms open, inviting him to give me a hug, which I knew he wanted to do.

He could never pass up the opportunity, and dove right in, wrapping his arms tightly around my chest and burying his face in my collarbone, threatening to never let go so I'd have to stay. After five minutes of trying to pry him off, he willingly stepped back and allowed me freedom.

We said the rest of our goodbyes and I left somewhere around eight thirty. I was originally going to leave around nine, but seeing as I wanted to be home and in bed by then and adding in the fact that my house was a twenty minute walk from there, I had left earlier.

The air was cold like it normally was, and me being the knave I am, left my chullo at home that morning in my room. I had liked the way my hair looked today, and didn't want to mess it up by wearing a hat, so I didn't bring it. It's not like I'd known I was going to be going to Tweek's, but I probably should have shoved it in my backpack anyway.

My backpack did a fairly nice job o shielding my back from the harsh cold, but that was unfortunately all it did. The rest of my body was exposed to the chilling winds that flew through the air, making my frame shiver a bit. I stuffed my hands into my jacket's pockets, pulling it snuggly against my figure, a heavy sigh escaping my lips and producing a small puff of condensation in the air around my mouth. The longer I stayed outside, the more the thought of my legs freezing became apparent and making move with a little more haste.

I bet Steve didn't mind this weather though. That was what I had decided to name the snow troll. Tiny was too generic and cliche. He did have a big layer of fur though, so it would be ridiculous if he was cold right now..

I wondered if he thought of making friends with humans, or if he made such pointless observations, like of the stars shimmering in the sky.

The stars...

The sky was usually clouded, covering the stars and leaving this dark town even darker than it normally was. Tonight was different though, and that thought made me realize that they were shining brightly above my head. I moved my dark eyes up to look at them, trying to spot out constellations and for once, I didn't over think anything. I didn't care if there were aliens up there or if the galaxies never ended. I just looked at those shining orbs.

I wish I could tell you my trip ended there, peacefully with a beautiful view, but it really didn't.

As I was making my way closer to the warmth of my house, my eyes fixed on the impressive clusters of stars. I heard the sound of someone's feet hitting the pavement. The footsteps were heavy, like the person had bricks tied to their ankles. Someone was obviously coming down the sidewalk.

I moved my eyes down to see a stumbling figure coming towards me, the streetlights far apart and only providing small amounts of light. We were going to pass walk other in the dark which scared the shit out of me, Of course, like any other teenager who was walking home alone at night, the first instance that popped into my head was that this person was a crazy killer and was going to kidnap me and torture me before horribly mutilating my body. Then they'd dump my somewhere in the mountains where I'd never be found. The closer this person got though, the more vibrant the color of the jacket became until I could clearly tell that it was orange. It was Kenny. Something was off though. Why was he stumbling? And why wouldn't he look at me? He was clearly turning his head away from me in attempts to hide something.

I honestly didn't care that much, even if I should have. Maybe he'd just gotten drunk for no reason. Who knows. Besides, he'd always been nothing but an ass to me, and it's not like he'd care if it had been me acting strangely on the street at night. He'd actually probably make fun of me. I passed him as these bitter thoughts clouded my judgement, not paying him any attention and thanking god that he wasn't Freddy Krugger or whoever that guy was that carried around a machete.

I listened as his footsteps drew further away, only to be followed by the sound of a loud thump. This sound scared the shit out of me for no logical reason, and activated fight mode. My hands flew from my pockets as I jumped only to find that nothing was attacking me. The hell just happened?

You know in those horror movies where someone hears a noise so they turn around slowly only to find some scary Japanese ghost standing behind them? That didn't happen to me. Instead, I was greeted with the image of Kenny lying on the ground, still and unmoving, collapsed in on himself under the light of a street lamp.

I froze and thought the situation over, my mind contemplating the possible actions I could take in this situation. I knew just going home would be the smart and safe way to get out of this scenario but believe it or not I have a conscience Sure, most of the time I ignored it, and I definitely would have here if it weren't for the fact that he was alone, but there were certain times when I needed to listen to it. I would feel awful if he froze to death or something because I didn't help him, even if I did hate the guy with all of my being.

I let out another rather heavy sigh as I retraced my steps, finding my way back to where the blonde laid on the cold, hard ground. He groaned as I approached, not turning towards me or anything even when i finally stood beside his broken down body. Bending over, i stared at the back of his blonde head before speaking out to get his attention.

"Kenny..?" My voice was weak from lack of use, but I was sure he heard me, even if he didn't reply back. "Let me help you home, dude.."

That sparked something in him, his head turning quickly as he practically spat a 'No' out at me. I blinked a few times once his face came into view and showed me exactly why he had been hiding it. He'd clearly been in a fight of some kind, and someone had wrecked his face pretty bad. His eye was already starting to turn black and his lip was busted open. A bit taken back, I didn't say anything, just stared, which he probably didn't appreciate.

"N-no...just leave me here.." He said more calmly this time, he head turning away again and resting against the pavement. I watched the gusts of his breath escape into the air, keeping an eye on them to make sure he was still alive. After another moment of my impolite staring, I stood up straight again.

"Get the fuck up, McCormick.." I demanded sternly, about done with standing outside in the cold. I was obviously trying to help him, couldn't he see that?

"I...I can't go home.." He replied to me as he slowly dragged himself off of the ground, struggling to get his weight up, but when he did, I offered him my shoulder. It probably would have been better if I carried him piggyback or something, but i wasn't the most muscular guy alive, and Kenny weighed about the same as me. I could have dragged him, but i don't think that'd be a good idea either. Ir's not like he was incompetent anyway.

"No one said you had to." I said, letting him know that's not where we were going.

And so, as fate would have it, I ended up dragging him back to my house, sneaking him passed my parents and up into my room. I don't know why I did it, but my impulse told me to, and for some reason I listened. The same boy who I wouldn't even lend my homework to this morning, I was going to shelter in my room.

I made him stand on his own as I dug through my drawers for things I didn't like, finally digging up an old Red Racer tee whose design was almost too faded to make out and a pair of sweat pants whose draw strings were missing. I threw them to Kenny before nodding towards the bathroom, hinting that I wanted him to change in there and maybe clean up a bit.

I changed myself rather quickly before leaving the room long enough to tell my parents a friend was spending the night, to which they flipped me off and I did the same. By the time I returned, Kenny was on my floor, lying there. He'd definitely washed himself up, looking better than he had when i found him lying on the cement.

I thought about inquiring what happened as I found my way to my bed, but decided it was none of my business and I really didn't care enough to pry. This didn't mean we were friends or anything, I just needed to make myself feel better, which leaving him back there wouldn't have done. Last thing I needed was to live with the fact that I'd let someone die a horrible death because I didn't feel like dealing with them.

I sat on the edge of my bed, looking down as his messy hair spilled everywhere around his head, resting on the orange parka he was now using as a pillow. His bright blue eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling until my gaze had caught his attention, attracting his focus to instead rest on me. He looked over my face as if he'd never seen anything like it, interest in his eyes. And then he smiled. It wasn't that normal, cocky bastard smile that made me want to hit him, but something more genuine. It made me straighten up a bit, a strange feeling in my stomach as my heart jumped. What the fuck, dude..

I averted my eyes to the side, which earned a chuckle out of him for some reason, a sound that seemed to lighten up the whole situation.

"The floor's hard, ya know.." He finally spoke, his normal tone returning and reminding me he was still the annoying poor kid I had always hated.

"Then go home." I simply offered before scooting back to sit near the wall, my back leaning on my headboard just as it had rested on Tweek's.

It was silent for a while before he said anything else on the matter. "No...you're rooms a lot warmer than mine. Besides, your floor is more comfy than my bed." I could hear shifting, which I could only assume was him getting comfortable, and it kind of made me feel bad again. It was so fucking weird how much sympathy I was feeling, and I knew it'd nag at me for forever if I let him stay there, but I tried anyway. I leaned across my bed, stretching out just enough to turn the lamp on my nightstand off and darken the entire room. I snuck a glance at him, now on his side with his eyes closed as the dark shrouded him like a sheet. Some light shone in through the window, provided by the galaxies of stars in the sky outside, but other than that it was dark.

I laid there for a while, trying my hardest to get comfortable but I just couldn't when I remembered that I was making the other teen sleep on the floor after getting beat. I knew that logically, it was much better than him staying on the sidewalk and it had been generous for me to take him in at all, but I hadn't even given him blankets or anything. It just stuck in my mind until I couldn't take it anymore. Too lazy to get up and get him blankets, I groaned irritably "Fine, whatever. Get up here. I swear..if you do anything weird though I'll kick you out." I watched him get up off of the floor only to sit on my bed, looking down at me. I rolled onto my side again to face the wall, trying to make this less gay than it already was.

"Me? Do weird things? Nooo." He said sarcastically as he settled himself under my sheets, lying down besides me. Then things got quiet. I could feel him there, even though he wasn't touching me. It turned out inviting him up to my bed didn't make it any less difficult to sleep. I had never slept with anyone else in my bed before, usually having enough forewarning to blow up an air mattress before my friend even got to my house for a sleep over. Even with the uncomfortable lingering feeling, I soon began to doze off. I was jerked back into consciousness though by the others voice again.

"Remember that time..at that lame pioneer village when those idiots wouldn't break character..?" His voice was relaxed, calm even as he spoke softly of a time from our childhood.

I had to think back for a moment before remembering that day. It certainly wasn't of my favorite trip ever. "Yeah.." I muttered.

More silence. Then came that sleepy voice again. "I got to hold your hand that day..." He replied as if that'd been the most important thing that happened that day. Like we hadn't gotten shot at and like nothing could've been better than that. Those words brought back that feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah.." I managed to repeat as I puller the sheets up to cover the lower half of my mouth, my eyes sliding shut.

He didn't say anything after that. We both just eased off into sleep with out another word.

They say that stars align, and when they do, they spell your fate out for you. Are they why I was feeling different than normal? Are they why Kenneth McCormick was sleeping in my bed?

Who knows..

...

**I want to thank my reviewers~ I love you guys for the feedback.**

**If you didn't review, do it so I can love you too!**

**;3**


	4. Water Under The Bridge

**I love you guys.**

**Seriously.**

**But yeah, this chapter escalates quickly.**

**Abnormally quickly.**

**Also, there's not much description, because I imagine in his situation, talking from a stream of consciousness he wouldn't go into to much depth in the situation.**

**That's why i wouldn't classify what's in this chapter as smut. In future chapters it'll be more smutty, but you'll see why this isn't.**

**And I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been caught up in college Quarterly's and the end of Term was yesterday and had to submit 7 portfolio pieces. SEVEN. So yeah. I'm back in business now though!**

**Sorry guise~**

**Warnings; Drug use. Fluffy sex. Foul Language (of course.).**

**...**

The morning was interesting, to say the least.

Since I had told my parents that a friend was staying over, I couldn't just shoo the blonde from my house in the morning nor could I let him leave unless I wanted to be interrogated. Telling them also resulted in my mother acting...motherly, and making breakfast for us. It was just waffles, but she never made breakfast for me so it was different. It saved me time and allowed me to be lazy for a while longer.

Kenny scarfed the food she made down happily like it was the best thing he'd ever eaten, while I kinda just stared blankly as he did so. My mom put on this act, pretending like she was flattered or something that he liked her cooking so much he's shovel it into his mouth. She should have been telling him to mind his manners, I was a bit disturbed, to say the least.

Then I got this nagging realization that he was in MY house, eating MY waffles, in MY clothes.

What the fuck was he even doing here?

After breakfast, autopilot turned on and I began to follow the path of the same routine i took every morning. I showered, I got dressed, I brushed my teeth, and I made sure all of my stuff was together. It didn't matter that there was a boy sitting on my bed that usually wasn't. I didn't care.

He was apparently going to wear the clothes he wore to bed to school since what he'd taken off was dirty. It was one of the many things he had informed me of in his long speech about what he was going to have to do that day. I still didn't care. I kept about my business like he wasn't even talking, hearing him but not daring to say anything.

It wasn't long before we were outside, walking towards the school. My hands clutched onto the straps of my bookbag as I walked, Kenny walking besides me with nothing but his parka in his arms due to the fact that his school stuff was at home.

"Shouldn't you go get your stuff?" I asked plainly, looking at him for a second before looking back to the path ahead of me.

He shook his head, staying silent for a moment before finally saying something. His tone was quiet though, and no where near as annoying as usual. "I told you...I can't go home. My dad..."

His dad..? I had been a bit slow on connecting the dots, but when I did actually put the pieces together, the truth hit me like a brick. Had his dad done that to him..? Is that why he couldn't go home..? My body felt weak suddenly, and I couldn't even begin to hold back the sympathy for him I always surpessed. I didn't let it show though.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a small laugh come from my side, drawing my eyes towards the other teen as he shook his head. "I probably should go back though...not right now but when school gets out.."

I felt like stopping and telling him not to. Forcing him not to. I was suddenly afraid for him for no reason. I had no connection to him; In fact, I hated him, yet I wanted to help him. God, I was driiving myself insane. I was fighting with my own conscience inside my head, but on the outside i looked cool and composed. I had to leave before it showed through. I had to get away from him.

"Stop walking with me..." I said coldly, picking my pace up enough to lose him behind me. He didn't try to catch up, nor did he call out, he just kept trucking on behind me while my legs strained to carry me far away from him.

...

In comparison to my morning, the remainder of the day was boring and completely unvaluable in every way. The only thing that remotely entertained me was during lunch, and what happened was Clyde got up to dump his and Bebe's trash, and she made a comment about him being a dweeb. I laughed a little on the inside. Clyde really was clueless.

To my surprise, I hadn't seen Kenny for the remainder of the day. Sure, he'd been in my studyhall first period, but things were like they always were. Cartman talked his ear off while he just sat there and doodled in his notebook. I didn't even hear anyone spit out any rumors about us walking towards school together or seeing me take him home last night. As far as anyone else was concerned, it never even happened. Shit, even I was convinced it was just a dream or something..

It wasn't until I was on my way home that we ran into each other again.

I had decided to take the longer, desolate route to get home. I usually took that way when I had a lot on my mind, and the path ran through the woods, leading to the other end of town near my house. It was always so nice. So quiet. No one ever used it because it was so much more time consuming than just going through town. Perfect conditions for me to run into Steve.

I'm sure that if he was hiding away from people anywhere in this town, it'd have to be out along this trail somewhere. None of the chaos from the idiotic place ever came out here, and people wouldn't travel the road enough to spot him.

His existance seemed very unlikely to most, but I had pondered it so much lately that it seemed impossible that he wasn't real. Such a strange thought had been drilled into my head so many times that I could hardly believe that it was just a figment of my imagination at one point. I guess that's just how my mind worked. The anticipation of his company had become something I looked forward to, something that kept me going. Telling me that no such thing had ever been real was like telling me there was no hope left, no reason to go on. I needed to share my thoughts with him one day. Once I did, I would be fine.

In the midst of my thoughts, I heard a noise behind me. There was rustling, and then footsteps. I froze in my spot.

No way. Could it really be him? Had he really decided to show himself to me?

The footsteps stopped, and I worked up the courage to turn around and look. I would finally get to see him!

"I was looking for you, dude.."

...fuck. It was just Kenny.

"What do you want, McCormick..?" I was pissed. It was clear in my voice that I was angry. He had gotten my hopes up. He wasn't a snow troll, nor would he ever be.

"Listen..I uh...I wanted to thank you for...ya know.." He seemed a little nervous, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke to me. His eyes had moved down to the pavement until he finished speaking, when they fixed on mine.

I just shrugged. He didn't need to thank me. It was over and done with. Besides, any normal human being would have done the same exact thing. "That it?"

"Well, yeah and-" I turned around and began to walk again, completely cuting him off. Little did I know that he had a trick up his sleeve, waiting for me to take a few steps before finishing his sentence in an over-dramamtic voice. "Anndd..I have this joint and no one to share it with~"

I stopped in my tracks again. I had a weakness for weed, and he knew it. Everyone knew it. It was my only escape from the reality I called hell. I would never buy it though due to the sheer fact that there was no one to smoke it with besides Clyde, who had been too occupied with that stupid blonde recently. Smoking alone for me was the most depressing thing I could do. It was unbearably lonely, therefore I had been sober for the passed month.

There he was though, standing behind me with the promise of getting high. I turned around again and looked at him, not sure if he was bluffing or not. I found out it was the latter though when he reaced into his parka's pocket to grab the blunt that he'd promised, a huge grin on his lips. I just rolled my eyes and walked back towards him, signifying that I had fallen into his little trap.

We headed towards one of the two small bridges that was on that road, a path already made through the snow leading underneath. When the water was low, it was a nice spot to sit and hide away from anyone else who might stumble along the road. Very few knew about the hidden gem, and most of them only used it for the same purpose that we were using it for.

I could tell you about how we walked to the bridge and describe every little detail about the small path we took but i doubt you want to hear it and in comparison to the monumental step I was about to take in my life...it really doesn't have any worth.

I sat on a patch of grass, my back against the large slab of concrete that helped support the one end of the bridge. We sat so close that the sides of our bodies were touching, my shoulder leaning into his as i watched him pull a neatly rolled blunt from his pocket. Just the sight of it made my head feel dizzy with anticipation. I hadn't had one in forever and was in great need of something to relax my nerves and keep me from coming completely undone while waiting for some large beast, who would probably rip me the shreds, to come along and save me from these pent up emotions.

I watch as he held it out towards me, his other hand digging for a lighter as small profane words came from his mouth. I gladly took what was offered to me, pinching it between my thumb and index finger, my eyes staying on the male until he finally found what he was looking for. He let out a noise of triumph, proud to finally have it in his grasp.

"You get first hit as a thank you." He muttered, making me realize that he was waiting for me to raise the blunt to my mouth so he could light it. Without hesitation, i raised the joint to my lips, holding it there as i watched him strike the lighter. The flame blew out the first time, so the second time he cupped his hand around it and quickly moved it to light it, waiting until the end burned red to draw back.

I inhaled deeply, taking as much of that beautiful smoke into my lungs as i could. When i did reach my limit, i clamped my mouth shut and pulled the blunt from my lips, holding it out to my side where the blonde sat.

My eyes were now fixed on the water that was in front of me, my breath being held until i could feel lungs drawing close to bursting. I blew the smoke out in front of me, clouding my vision but making it easier to forget i even existed. It also helped that i could already feel the high kicking in.

I must have been too out of it to notice Kenny taking his drag, for soon enough the joint was being held out towards me again. We repeated this process for a while, or what seemed like a while, before there was a change in routine, and this change happened when the blonde spoke to me.

"You wanna shotgun?"

I had no idea what that was, honestly, but i nodded my head anyway. I suppose that i probably shouldn't have done that but my head was so light and my thoughts were so jumbled, i couldn't really be bothered with caring.

I watched as he situated himself to sit different so that he was facing me, and I assumed i needed to do the same, so I did.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth.." he instructed, a command I never would have obeyed if not for the drug that was hazing my judgement, and so I did what he told me.

I waited to feel something happen, and it was somewhat suspenseful, like being blindfolded and told to walk straight. You know you're going to run into something but its hard to tell when.

The touch I was waiting for soon came though, cold fingers settling themselves on my jaw and sending a chill down my spine. I managed to keep my mouth open, breathing softly until I felt a gust of air, or smoke, puff into my air way. My instincts kicked in and I welcomed it with a deep inhale, taking it all in until the supply stopped, which when it did i clamped my lips shut again. I sat there for a moment with my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling the drug was supplying me with.

When my eyelids did slowly creep open, it was to find Kenny's face only an inch or two from mine, his lips so close that the slightest movement would cause a kiss. As i started to piece things together, I realized he had blown the smoke into my mouth from his, and that made me a bit nervous for some reason. I could feel my cheeks heat up, which he obviously noticed because he laughed softly. His hand was still holding my face, and I could feel his thumb stroke over my cheek gently, like I was something precious.

Caught up in my emotions, i had almost forgotten to breathe. I let the smoke out of my lungs , tilting my head back so that i didn't blow it right in the blondes face. Once I had fully emptied my chest and moved my vision back to him, I was greeted by the same closeness and the same light eyes that had been staring at me no longer than five seconds ago, still only inches away.

We just stared at each other, staying close and moving in even closer once his free hand gripped my shoulder. I wasn't sure where the blunt had went, though i didn't care, I was instead focused on the fact that Kenny had moved in to press out lips together. I didn't struggle, nor did my eyes stay open for long, leaning my own weight in to press back.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but it seemed like hours before he drew back and spoke words that I'll never forget.

"I like you..a lot.."

That wasn't the first time I'd heard it but it was the first time it'd made me feel something. I guess this is where I say that my fate was sealed and tell you more cliche garbage that's true, but I'll spare you the pain.

Before I knew what was happening, our lips were together again, only this time the kiss wasn't as innocent as the last, this one incorporating tongue and all.

I had only ever made out with girls and had thought that making out with another guy would be the same, but i was wrong. I wasn't gender biased, and sex never made a difference to me, but up until that point I'd only experienced the soft, weak kiss that only females give. This kiss was rougher, and instead of having control of it i had to fight for dominance, which was new to me and most likely why i lost the battle.

As a punishment of sorts, his hands slid down my sides, latching onto my hips and tugging me onto his lap, and maybe even a little more than that. He wasted no time in letting one of those hands slide to the small of my back and pull our bodies as close together as possible, and for some fucking reason, I liked it. I welcomed it by sliding my arms over his shoulders, my wrists crossing behind his head.

I should have known what i was getting myself into, any person with half a brain would have known what getting high and making out with Kenneth McCormick meant. I guess I didn't have half a brain. I had to receive a rough thrust against my rear to fully grasp what he wanted to do with me.

This probably goes with out saying but i was a virgin, never able to tolerate people enough to sleep with any of them, which is why this action scared the shit out of me. What scared me even more was the fact that i had made a noise when i felt it.

It had to be the weed. There was no other way this would have made sense.

Receiving a reaction, Kenny gave me a few more as his mouth left mine, causing my eyes to open and see the satisfied smirk on his lips. His light hues locked on mine and i couldn't help but raise my middle finger to flip him off.

I didn't want sex. Hell, i was probably shaking, i just hoped he couldn't see it.

His free hand slid down even further and worked its way between our now moving bodies, his fingertips pressing against my clothed flesh until they reached the waist line of my pants. He let his fingers meet the button, fumbling a bit before undoing it, his eyes staying on mine the whole time, even when i looked down at what he was doing.

My heart was beating so fast. This was not happening. I could hardly comprehend that this was reality.

I couldn't do anything but lift my hips as he pulled them down just enough to expose me, making sure to tug down my boxers as well.

"Ya know..you're cuter than people give you credit for.." He muttered.

I could have stopped him from undoing his pants, or even mine, but I didn't. I guess for some reason I thought I had mattered or something because he was doing this with me. I don't know how I could have been so stupid.

There was no foreplay like in those books and movies chicks dig, or like that dirty anime me and Clyde accidentally watched.

It just happened...and it hurt like a bitch.

It was nothing like i had imagined my first time to be. I had expected pleasure and screaming and a creaking bed and headboard banging against the wall. It was quiet though, and the feeling was far from pleasing, but there was something about it that made me want to keep going. I felt attached to him in those moments. The only thing i could hear was our heavy panting and his occasional low groans. The whole thing seemed so surreal, and was over before my mind could even understand it was happening.

...

We had made our way back to my house after that. I felt it was necessary to invite him over after ...ya know..he took my virginity under a fucking bridge...

The walk was awkward, and even though I hurt I tried not to let it show. We were silent the whole time, even when he reached over to grab my hand with his.

His fingers were still cold.


	5. Sitting Goose

**I apologize again guys. I have a lot of personal problems going on.**

**I'm getting back in the groove though, don't worry.**

**This chapter is short because it was originally the beginning of a gigantic chapter, I felt that his feelings were stronger when separated from the rest of the chapter though, so this is basically that.**

**The rest of the chapter I'll post tonight ~**

**Til then, enjoy this sadness.**

**...**

My parents didn't think it strange that Kenny had slept over again. I suppose that that was normal though. To them, we were just two guys having bro time and being like any other teenage boys would be. Yeah, maybe we'd talk about an inappropriate thing or two but they'd never imagine that we'd do it.

How were they supposed to know that their first born child, their baby, their 'Craigy-poo', just lost his virginity to that sloppy looking blonde under some poorly constructed bridge. They didn't know that he was the town whore. They didn't know that I was that ignorant.

They'd want better for me.

I didn't talk much that night, but hey, that's nothing new, right? We kind of just sat on my bed and looked around for a bit before lying down for sleep. Sure, it was early, but I was really tired from the experience.

The only conversation had consisted of "How was it..?" "It hurt." "I'm sorry, dude.."

After that, life went on.

At first, there were little waves in the hall and sometimes even a grin on that smug face of his when our eyes locked, but even that stopped. Somehow, we reverted back to our previous relationship where we didn't talk and his friends did nothing but annoy the shit out of me every time they spoke. The only difference was I wasn't annoyed to look at him anymore. Instead it hurt more than anything.

It baffled me how fast time passed, and before I knew it two weeks flew by.

It was like the world knew of my sadness; a sadness I hadn't even realized I was feeling yet. It knew though, for today's sunny day only shone outside to give me a clear view of a lone goose out in that field. There was no flock or huddled group, just one. It walked around the cold snow alone until he found a patch that had managed to break through, lying on it.

In a sense, I could relate. I was left behind in a sense, and my mind started to convince me that this wasn't the first time. My brain began to come to the conclusion that I had always been this way, I'd always been someone that no one can like for too long. Everyone I met would move on. I'd always be alone.

It was one thing to be upset over not having something, but the only way to get that heart wrenching pain in your chest is to be promised something only to have it ripped away. Torn your grasp violently then flaunted in front of your face as a reminder of what you can't have.

I'm not saying that Kenny was ever promised to me. Hell, I should have known that this would happen. I guess I just hoped that maybe he'd want to hear what I had to say.

I don't know.


	6. Rapunzel

**As promised, here it is~**

**Sorry I didn't post it until a bit later, it was a pain in my ass to type up, an any errors I am also sorry about. I only proofread it once.**

**But we all know I'm not perfect.**

**The beginning of this chapter was originally a direct continuation of the last, so if it seems a little awkward, sorry.**

**It's also not as long as originally. I'm dissecting the original of this chapter so bad guys. I almost feel bad. x3**

**Enough of my blabbering. On to plot development.**

...

I had gone back to my old way, only I had nobody to try and break through to me now. Clyde was rather busy, as he had been for some time, but it was worse now because Bebe had stopped being so stubborn and accepted his love. Token was being Token, and was busy studying for college and trying to make something of himself and Tweek was angry at me for some reason. I don't know why. He was strange like that, and I didn't bother to inquire any further even though I'd definitely miss hanging out with him.

These circumstances left me completely alone to deal with all of these new emotions I was feeling float around my body, and even though I shoved them down my throat time after time they kept coming back. It was like my body wanted to reject them or something, but I didn't. Not yet. Dealing with all this alone posed it's own problem in itself since I was starting to feel unbearably lonely on top of all of that.

I didn't want to talk to anyone for some reason though. Well, no one but Steve and..him, and while there was hope in Steve since I hadn't found him yet, Kenny had made it clear that I was nothing more than just another piece of meat for him to use. Just another name on his list, a notch on his belt, whatever anylagy you want to use. And fuck! Why did I even want to talk to him? He repulsed me with his actions, and yet I let him do the very thing that turned me away from him to me,

My thoughts had never been too organized, but now they were in shamels and completely jumbled into one big mess that was confusing, and quite frankly, was pissing me off. I just wanted there to be a group of geese in the fiel again, caring for one another. I just wanted to be able to get agitated at Eric in the morning and then look at the teen in the orange parka with disgust. I wanted to clean the coffee stains from Tweeks shirt and let him know I was there for him, and hell, I'd even love it if someone wanted to argue about the existence of a fucking snow troll. I didn't want to feel confused anymore, and I sure as hell didn't want to hurt as bad as I did and not know why.

Why did the universe make it so that one little occurance between me and someone I never liked changed my whole life. Why did it taunt me with the fact that he was sitting so close to me every morning, but we were like strangers. Why did it have to make it so that I was so upset over him leaving me alone? Isn't that what I always wanted?

I think the part that killed me the most was the fact that when it got down to it, no one really cared. No one even knew that anything had changed. Everyone's lives were the same except for mine which was slowly starting to come apart every time I thought about the reality I'd put myself in. I was silently distraught, and yet my teachers expected me to do all of my school work, and everyone still disliked me despite my confusion. It was like I had no feelings to them.

Thanks to those thoughts, I stopped going to school.

I saw no point in going any longer, even if graduation was only a few months away. I guess I just ragequitted on the whole deal and decided that it wouldn't make a difference.

I was sitting home, my ass on the floor of my room as I watched Dot run around. Stripe had died not too long ago, and since my parents knew how much I liked him they got me another a couple of days after we buried Stripe in the yard. Ruby had named him since I was never good with names, and though she didn't tell me, my deductive reasoning said that it was because the opposite of a stripe is a dot..? I guess.

I cared for Dot, he was no Stripe but he was still absolutely adorable and listened to me when I talked. Stripe had been loaded with every secret I'd ever had since I was a little kid, but now that he was gone, I had to start all over again, which was okay with me since it gave me an excuse to talk.

I watched the furry rodent scurry around my room without a care as my mind drifted off into thinking about what class I'd probably be in if I wasn't taking a day off for the forth time in a row.

I was curious to know if the teachers wondered where I was, or even if the students thought about me. Even if it was only for a second. Maybe they'd think it was peculiar since I never missed school, or maybe they just wouldn't care. Maybe they'd think I was kidnapped or ran away or something happened. Four days was a long time, so maybe I had gotten a disease that was terminal, and just maybe they'd think that I deserved it as punishment for all those years of being a jerk. I probably did deserve something along those lines, but karma had come back and I was experiencing it right now.

Hmmnn. Calc.

I'd be in calculus right now, listening to tell us all about why one theta equals another.

Pfft.

I watched Dot scamper around a bit more before I grew bored and ended up putting him away. He seemed unhappy with my decision but I didn't really care. He was my pet afterall. He was pretty lucky I played with him as much as I did.

I tried my hand at videogames for a while before ragequitting that too and retiring to my computer. I spent quite sometimes doing a whole lot of nothing there, forgetting that my life even existed as I scrolled through what seemed like thousands of entertaining images. Of course I made use of chatrooms I visited often, talking to people I'd never actually met, let alone talked to. It was nice though. They didn't know about my nasally voice, or short temper. After a while, I started feeling a little neglected there too so I ended up closing out and quitting that activity as well.

I had a nagging obsession to draw Steve, or what I thought he'd look like, but I never got around to it. This time, my stomach was insisting that I hadn't eaten in several years and needed nourishment right now or I'd be done for. I stalled for a moment or two before starting the adventure down the stairs and to my kitchen where the treasure was.

The house was vacant due to my parents leaving early for work and my sister heading off to school, which she should have been returning any minute from. When I was alone though, I liked to pretend that I was in a horror movie or something. It was something I'd be very embarrassed if anyone saw, but it amused me far too much to stop. I'd act like I just saw some horrible murder committed and was next on the list to be killed. This time was no exception.

So there I was, wearily making my way down the steps, eyes shifting about as if I could be stricken with a blunt object at any moment. My back was pressed to the wall as I walked sideways down the flight, my steps slow. Once I reached the bottom, I turned quickly to make sure that no one had somehow snuck up behind me before I made a dash towards the kitchen. I panted fakely once inside before I relaxed my tensed muscles. I had already grown bored of this little game I was playing with myself.

I wandered to the fridge, one of my hands itching at my hip lazily as the other reached out to open the door and allow me to peek inside. I swear that I could look that fridge a thousand times and not find anything to eat even though it was full of food. I mean, I guess that left over Hamburger Helper looked good but I didn't really feel like warming it up, that required too much work.

As I pondered what it was I was going to eat, I heard the door open and close, and assumed it was Ruby returning from school. I gave a small 'Hey, Rube' as a greeting to let her know I was in the kitchen, my eyes staying fixed on the contents of the fridge which had just kicked on due to my negligence.

Cereal sounded like a heavenly thing I realized as I looked up to the gallon of milk on the top shelf. Especially since we had the good kinds.

I heard small footsteps enter the kitchen and averted my eyes to where they came from, seeing my sister looking at me.

"I didn't know you were friends with Kenny!" She said almost excitedly, a smile on her face.

I really didn't want to talk about him at all. We weren't really friends, but we'd been something for a brief time. I shrugged, not sure what answer to give her as I turned back to the fridge and pulled the milk out.

"He came over to Lily's house one time to visit her older sister~ He's really dreamy!" She practically began to fangirl while I felt disgust run though my poor held together body. There weren't many reasons he'd be visiting someone's older sister, and the thought made me want to hit something. I made my way over the the counter, trying to keep composed over a subject I shouldn't have even been worked up about.

"Eh.." Was all I replied.

"EH?! He was so nice too! He reminds me of a prince or something~" I looked to her, seeing that her smile was now bigger and her eyes filled with something close to admiration. "Why don't you ever invite him over?! You should invite him over once in a while so that we can all play together~"

I let out a huff before starting towards the fridge again, reaching up to grab the cereal from on top of it and then returning to the counter. "He's been over..besides, even if he did come over again, what makes you think we'd want to play with you..?"

I didn't have to look at her to know that her face sunk, mine would have too if someone denied me the right to see my prince charming. "Craig! Please.."

"Please what? I'm not even going to invite him over again.." I said rather quickly after her pleading. "How do you even know that we're friends..?" I turned towards her again, leaning back against the counter as I braced myself for some explanation that would probably bore me.

She blinked at me a few times as if I had two heads before she realized what I was asking of her. "Oh!" She straightened up a bit, patting her short's pockets down until she found what she was looking for. Her fingers fumbled around inside of her pocket for a moment before pulling out a piece of mail and holding it towards me. "Here's your mail, sir~"

I rolled my eyes before reaching out and grabbing it, which earned a scoff from her. I wasn't too concerned by it since my mind was racing with all of the possible things that this note could say in it.. and it had to be from Kenneth, which pissed me off but excited me at the same time. I mean, how else would she know that me and Kenny knew each other.

I unfolded the paper, my mind excited to find some long paragraph about how sorry he was and how we needed to talk and make things right again like in those cheesy movies.

No.

Meet me under the bridge again tonight around 8.

was all it said.

Oh, so that's all he wanted. I crumpled up the paper with aggravation violently throwing it at the trashcan, missing by quite a bit. I didn't pick it up though, and I knew I probably had earned an awkward look from Ruby but I didn't care. I grabbed my cereal and retreated up to my room.

I stayed up there for the remainder of the night, trying not to look at the clock and think about meeting him there. I got more anxious as the hands inched the time closer and closer to eight, thinking about how maybe I should go. I could just hear him out and leave if he tried to trick me into anything. I didn't even want to give him the time of day though, so I resisted the urge.

To keep my mind and body away from the blonde, I laid down, early for bed, curling up under my blankets and pretending like I was in a cocoon. If I didn't stay all nice and snugly wrapped up, I'd never hatch out an become a beautiful butterfly. I slowly drifted to sleep with that weird thought in my head until my almost slumber was completely ruined.

I head small bangs, or more like clanks. It made me worry at first that maybe there was a weird creature in my room, and at the same time I had that though I tried to debunk it as Dot being annoying. It continued though, grabbing my attention enough to make me sit up and listen to where it was coming from.

After a little detective work, I figured out that the sound was coming from my window, and knew someone outside was trying to get my attention, which was a new.

I made my way to the window frame, peeking passed the curtain and down to the ground bellow to see a bright orange parka. I rolled my eyes with a small grunt, moving to undo the lock and open up the window so that I could properly tell him to leave my house.

"Leave." I said loud enough for him to hear from the ground.

"Oh good, I'm glad I got the right window. I was hoping it wasn't your parents or something.." He sounded more relieved that offended by my insistence. "Rapunzel, let down your long hair~"

"Why are you here..?" I asked, my knowledge saying that he should have been at the bridge at this time.

"Do you think I'm dumb, Tucker? I knew you weren't going to go anywhere I asked you to." I could see that cocky smirk from all the way up here and it bugged me a bit.

"Go away.."

"I have something I wanna ask you though."

"I'm going back into my house." I threatened as i began to pull my head back inside of my room.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked quickly, making sure that I'd hear him before I was completely gone. I froze for a second before popping my upper half back out of the window.

"..what?"

"You know..like food you eat at the end of the day..after lunch and before breakfast." He was being a smartass.

"I know what dinner is, asshole.."

He laughed a bit at my reaction before continuing. "We can go to that Chinese place in town or something.." He seemed a little nervous all of the sudden, and I could tell why because I could feel my own body begin to feel the same way.

"I have to be home by nine.." I said after a moment of being too dumbfounded to speak. It was so fucking weird. We hadn't talked in over two weeks and here he was, standing outside my window asking me on what you could consider a date.

I think he liked my response for afterwards, a big grin covered his lips. I just gave another roll of my eyes, pulling myself back inside and pushing down on the window to a close, hearing him yell a goodnight to me before it was completely closed.

I smiled to myself as I crawled back into bed.

Fuck, dude. I'm so gay.


	7. To Be or Not to Be

**So here's the rundown.**

**I told you guys the last chapter was going to be huge.**

**It wasn't because I shoved 75% of it into this chapter instead because I liked the flow better this way.**

**This chapter really is monstrous.**

**I hope you guys don't mind. D;**

**Also, sorry I'm taking so long to update. I know, I know..I suck.**

**I've been going through a lot of personal stuff though, and prom just passed so i was busy with that too.**

**Part of the reason this chapter was stalled was because of my depressive feelings, and a story of it's own emerged from that. It's really dark and morbid, but I could post it if anyone is interested. It's only a one-shot with Kyle.**

**And the part where Kenny's dad talks in this is, the grammar is meant to be messed up...because he's drunk..**

**But anyway!**

**Enjoy~**

...

My mind was having a battle with itself and I was stuck in the middle, one part of it wanting me to show up to school and the other wanting me to stay home and do nothing. I was kind of going for that whole MIA thing and wanted to seem somewhat mysterious. Going would just ruin my absent streak. I guess I wanted to go though, just because I no longer felt my life falling apart. Now, it was only crumbling a bit.

It was rather dumb that something as trivial as Kenny asking me to dinner could lift my spirits up. It was like I was a girl with a high school crush or something. I definitely did not have a crush on Kenny though. That's not the way things worked; I didn't like anyone. I didn't need anyone.

I got dressed like any other school day, taking a shower first before making sure my looks were up to par by my standards. I didn't put on anything special, just an old tee with my blue jacket and some jeans.

I skipped out on breakfast to avoid confrontation from my mother and instead headed out of the door with my new messenger bag. I had just recently switched to it since book bags seemed to mainstream.

Heh...fucking hipsters.

But anyway, I was running a bit late and needed to use whatever time I had to get out of the door before I missed my bus. I had already woken up too late to walk to school, so that was out of the question if I wanted to be on time, and I sure as hell wasn't running anywhere.

I made my way down the street I lived on, reaching the end and turning left down another street. The end of this one was where the stop was and I was lucky enough to turn the corner just as my bus flew passed.

It was great.

And in case you didn't catch that, that was sarcasm.

I stood in that spot for a moment, a bit dumbfounded, my mind trying to understand that I now had no ride to school and decide what I should do at the same time.

Before my brain had any say in the matter though, my feet started carrying me down the road that led towards school instead of back home.

Not sure why, but I made the lonely trip to school, arriving late and ending up showing my face at the end of first. There was no point in going to class besides the fact that I was in the same room as Kenny, which was only for a moment, and I kind of pretended he wasn't there the entire time but it still satisfied me more than you'd think. I could feel him acknowledge me, it was like he was seeing a car accident happen and couldn't take his eyes off of it, but the car crash was happening on me somewhere.

I only sat for a minute before the bell rang and dismissed us. We, well me and Kenny, shared and awkward glance on the way out of the room. It was the kind where we both looked at each other to see if the other person was watching, and it happened at the same time because that's the way fate wanted it.

We didn't say anything to each other, and despite the fact the day went on. Everything was the same as it had been when I left for my unexcused break. No one asked where I had been or showed any concern, and in all honesty there was a sense of dread that seemed to linger over the fact that I was back. My spot at the lunch table was even filled by Filmore.

That preppy ass freshman...

Clyde looked up from his brown paper bag lunch long enough to see me standing there, tray in hand as i looked back blankly. He gave me an almost sympathetic look before turning to say something to Bebe with a smile, as if he hadn't even seen me there. It was like a punch to the gut, and my self-esteem shrunk a little more.

I convinced myself I didn't care though, that the only difference was that I couldn't make smart remarks now. It just meant that I wasn't going to talk very much today since this period was usually the one where I said the most to anyone.

And so I was forced to sit with the weird kids who occupied the only table with open seats. Who was I to call them weird though? I never said anything unless it was rude and out of line, plus it was pretty strange how much I thought about things that were so trivial.

This table was partially vacant for several obvious reasons, and I decided since it was the least crowded place in the whole cafeteria I'd sit there hopefully undetected. They didn't pay much attention to me since they were fully absorbed in a game of bullshit, which was a game I'd never played but had witnessed plenty of times. I tried to keep my eyes on the blue tray that had come with my meal today but they kept wandering every time someone called BS.

Just from occasionally glancing up, I came to the conclusion that there were five kids who sat here. One was large, like very large, and seemed to really be enjoying himself. There were two skinny, lengthy, nerd looking kids who looked like they were from a movie, glasses and all. Then there was one kid who looked like he could pass for a fifth-grader who sat next to a kid who looked similar to me.

They all talked and joked, everyone except for the small kid who nervously stared at the table to keep from making eye-contact. He seemed a bit strange but I minded him the least out of the whole group. Well, until the end of the match where he lost a fourth round in a row. He continued to stare down at the table, but now he was talking. I couldn't help but look up at him at this point and blink dumbly as he let out a long string of profane words. It was something along the lines of "You son of a bitchin' whore cunt assholes. You cheating prick bitches..". And it went on after that.

Not only was it really fucking weird, but it was also pretty amusing. I was glad I'd seen something so odd.

I threw out my lunch and snuck out of the cafeteria a bit early to avoid the crowd, dodging hallways where I knew hall monitors would be. I didn't really care about getting into trouble, I really had nothing to lose, but I'm sure the principal was getting tired of seeing my middle finger so much.

I loved when I had the halls all to myself. It was a really nice feeling, and though it was a bit lonely as well I still preferred it this way. It was like everyone else was gone. Like the world had ended and here I was, reminiscing on times when I had walked these halls for school, which I would be doing one day but not because of the end of the world. This is why it was almost discouraging when someone else would wander along and walk passed me. It reminded me that I wasn't alone, and the world was still here. Every time I heard footsteps I'd cringe a bit mentally.

This time was no exception, my eyes moving to look at the tiled floor, which kind of reminded me of confetti. Well...if confetti was earth tones and bland as fuck.

As the steps drew closer, I grew a bit more anxious and ready for them to just pass and leave me to my thoughts again. They didn't though, instead they drew closer until I saw a pair of feet stop in front of mine, making my mind fear the worse and believe that I was in trouble again.

Looking up, I found it was just Tweek. I let out a relieved sigh.

"C-Craig...I-I need to talk to you.."

I was glad he was talking to me again, though I wished he had been there when I needed him most. He was still my best friend, whether he was acting like it or not. I gave him a small shrug, indicating I was listening to what he had to say. He was clearly going to tell me why he was mad at me, or something along those lines, and I was ready to hear it. It was just one of those days where nothing effected me. Not the fact that no one cared I was gone, or that I wasn't wanted at my lunch table, or that I was going to get unloaded on now.

"W-well...where have y-you been?" he asked, clearly stalling. I stared blankly, waiting to hear what he actually had to tell me instead of this bull. I think he got the hint that I wasn't going to say anything on that subject and continued on. "I-I...I uhm..." His bright eyes moved down to the ground and that's when I knew something was wrong. "I really like you..." He said softly, as if he said the words loudly, they'd breaking his teeth. His eyes moved back up to meet my cold ones and shock me back into reality.

He liked me..?

"We're friends...of course you do.." I said coldly, and probably a bit more harshly than I should have before turning to walk away from him and avert anymore conversation on the topic. I didn't know how else to let him down, and god damnit, I didn't want to let him down at all.

I didn't even take a full step before I heard Tweek speak in a tone I'd never gotten from him before. "No! P-please...wait!"

I didn't want to, I really didn't, but I knew I'd have to face it at some point to keep our friendship in tact in some way. I stopped and turned around to face him again. He looked desperate, his eyes beginning to glaze over and become glass like, like a dolls. Like one of those really pretty, old-fashioned dolls with the bright green eyes like his, and the image caused a giant lump in my throat that I had to nervously swallow down. Every emotion in his face hit my heart and made it drop down a little more with every single punch. He wasn't twitching like he normally did, he was just looking at me, his hands nervously balled up and held over his chest defensively.

"I-I know you don't like it when people want to be close to you but please! You're always there for me and I need you! And we both know that you don't have anyone else..I just...you can't stay this way! This is why no one likes you..and you can't be alone forever!" His voice faded out, his eyes blinking up at me sadly. "You always seem so depressed and when you were gone for that long...I-I thought.."

I stood still as I blinked at him. I could feel that my expression had softened to one of concern. He had thought what..? Why the hell did he stop there?

I had the urge to hug him tightly, but my body wouldn't move. Even if I didn't like him back. Even if it did mean nothing, I wanted him to feel okay.

My foot began to lift finally but just as it did, the bell rang. People began to flood the hall, and even though I could have hugged him if I really wanted to, I didn't. I just went with the crowd of people, further and further away from him until I found my feet carrying me away as fast as they could.

I guess the rest of my day was normal, besides the fact that I had to shove the reoccurring feeling of guilt to the back of my mind along with the image of his face when he practically begged for my attention. I really didn't know what I was going to do next time I saw him.

I took the bus home because walking to school had seemed like enough exercise for the day, that and not only was I emotionally exhausted but I was somewhat excited for the little dinner date I had tonight. Or..not a date? And maybe not excited...but I wanted to go home and get ready to meet up with Kenny. It was kind of ridiculous how eager I was.

I ended up just sitting on my bed for the longest time anyway once i got home, just staring off into space and thinking about nothing in general. I couldn't really keep my mind on one subject for more than one moment and when I snapped out of it, I was a bit annoyed with myself. I hated when I let my mind wander onto things at random like that.

My eyes moved to the closet that wasn't too far away, my thoughts finally getting organized and sorting out what there was in there and what I'd wear. Then I wondered if it ever mattered. Maybe it wasn't even worth it. It'd be so much easier for me to sit home and do nothing than to stress myself out over a little date. I mean not a date!

As my cluttered thoughts waged war, my eyes were drawn towards the door which was now slowly creaking open. Knowing that Ruby would just be getting home, my brain automatically decided it was her.

"What, Ruby?" I asked with a bit of agitation clear in my voice. How dare she interrupt my outfit choosing?

"Try again~" A voice which definitely wasn't Ruby's came from the other side of the door just before a face framed with light blonde locks popped in. I blinked a few times before raising my hand up to flip him off.

"Why are you here..?"

"We have a date, remember?" He moved the door open a little more to squeeze his way into my room, the hood of his parka almost getting stuck in the door frame.

"It's only like four..." I stated plainly, dropping my hand back down to my lap.

"Oh, but I just couldn't stay away~" His lips were covered with an unnecessary smirk, one that made me roll my eyes.

"I'm not dressed yet.."

I had set myself up for that one, I really had. "I can help you with that." The blonde said with a chuckle, walking over to the dresser top where Dot's cage sat. He looked in curiously before speaking again. "I think you look fine now anyway..just as you are. It's nothing fancy. Even if it was I ain't got nothing fancy to wear.."

I looked down at my attire, not really sure why he thought a Red Racer tee and jeans was fine, it was kind of a relief that I didn't have to change though.

"He's kinda cute.." Kenny said as he looked into the cage for a moment longer. "He kinda reminds me of the rats we got in our house though.."

I got a bit offended by the comment and felt like firing back but I held it in, looking down at my feet. I was glad I was wearing socks right now, because feet grossed me out. Especially my own, but they weren't so bad in socks.

I leaned back on my hands, my eyes moving up to look at Kenny as I did so. He had turned around to face me again and there we were, locked in another awkward stare. I averted my eyes as quickly as I could regain control over myself, looking off to the side as I coughed nervously. It was clearly a fake cough, and sounded more like a sneeze, but it broke the tension a bit.

"Oh man! I left something at home!" He said with clear disappointment in his voice. My eyes moved back up to him just in time to see him reach over and ruffle my hair before stepping back. "Meet me at the buffet in town in an hour. If your late, you will be punished~" He gave me a wink as he backed towards the door, feeling his way out and shutting it behind himself.

I was glad he wasn't in there to see it, but I smiled at that.

What an idiot.

And so I finally got off of my ass and got changed. I knew that he said I looked fine, but I still didn't feel right staying in the clothes I'd spent the whole day in. It's not like I changed into anything much different than what I was already wearing, it was just cleaner. Just another tee and jeans. I washed my face, fixed my hair up, grabbed my wallet and headed out.

I was a bit early in leaving, but I was almost sure that walking would bridge the gap and make it so that I arrived just on time, or at least I hoped it would. I had the option of driving down when the time came, but that would mean that I'd have to wait in my house for another half of an hour, and that just wasn't sitting well with me. That meant I was walking again, despite my theory that walking that morning had been enough exercise for the day.

I knew that I'd have to eventually pass Kenny's house, and I knew that that meant some more awkwardness if he saw me. To avoid this, I'd need to go into stealth mode and pass by undetected. Failure to complete this mission meant possible taunting by a certain blonde. For what, who knows? So when I saw the house coming up, I picked up my pace, hurrying to cross the gap in front of the home as quickly as possible with out running.

It seemed like an easy job, and I was doing well until I heard screams coming from inside the old structure. They weren't of terror, but of anger, or even rage. I found myself stopping, a bit worried, my body ready to run inside as grab Kenny if I heard any sign of him getting hurt. It was kind of disgusting how my body had already decided that I would for me.

I tuned in when I heard him start to fight back, my curiosity getting the better of me. "...and you know it! That was my fucking money! You had no right to take it; I worked hard for it!" As the voice grew louder and louder, I knew he was heading towards the front door, which was open already, Kenny clearly thinking he'd be in and out quickly.

"Isth my house an I'll do what I wahn!" His dad fired back, his words slurred and his drunkenness very apparent. Even though I was hurrying away from the lawn to avoid getting caught, I could still hear him, along with the breaking glass that soon followed. A woman's voice began in on the argument but I was getting too far to understand exactly what it was she was saying.

I felt almost awful for having heard anything, and honestly, if I could have the choice to have gone the other route and not have heard that I would have. I couldn't look at Kenny the same for the entire night now that I knew of what was happening at his house right before he came to see me.

Just as I had thought, I arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before we were scheduled to meet up and instead of going in I decided to wait outside. The traffic in town wasn't too bad, which was understandable since all of the people who were retreating back to their homes for the night had already done so. There were still quite a few stragglers though, who were a little late on their trek home, and I'm sure a few of them weren't going home at all. Maybe some of them were like me, and had somewhere to be, and someone to meet.

I watched these people pass, pondering their destinations for quite some time, almost forgetting that I was waiting for someone myself but not quite. Ten minutes passed..then twenty, and by the time it got to thirty, I was ready to call my mom and go home to mope around like a loser. I was sure I had been stood up, and even though I knew something was going down at his house before hand, I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself.

I let out a sigh, looking at the ground as I prepared to start back towards my house. I was put on halt though as a hand landed on my shoulder, drawing my attention up to the person who owned that hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting~"

I gave him a look of distaste, a bit angry with the fact that he had left me hanging for so long. I was sure he had picked up on it but he ignored it with that bright smile of his.

"Hey, babe, change of plans! Looks like I'm a little short on funds, so we have to do something a little different~" He said as if it was no big deal. How could he be so happy after that? How was he okay with this?

I went to argue with him and make the threat of walking home, but I didn't. I was going to cut him some slack. "Okay."

There was a pause where I'm certain he had prepared to argue back, but when he realized my response he stopped. "Okay?! Really?!" He looked at me, obviously shocked that I hadn't even put up a fight or given him any attitude. "A-all right! Let's go then!" He said happily, his grin happier than I'd ever seen it as he reached down to grab my hand. He began to tug me away from the restaurant my cheeks getting a bit warmer as I realized that our hands were intertwined. "How's the park sound..?"

I gave a small shrug as I finally caught my footing and began to walk normally beside him, keeping my eyes on the ground nervously. People could see us together right now; not only that but it was pretty obvious that there was something going on, our interlocked fingers a dead giveaway. They could think what they wanted though, because as soon as I remembered how happy it made him to think back on the day we held hands in fourth grade all of my concern melted away. I gave his cold hand a squeeze, looking up to the path in front of us as I caught a glimpse of his bright smile from the corner of my eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't mind breaking the law~" He said with a small chuckle, which confused me a bit for a moment before I realized it was trespassing after dusk. I just shrugged again at the thought, not too concerned. The worst they'd do was shoo us off of the premises with a warning.

"Someone's not much of a talker today. You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you okay..?" I asked quietly. When was I ever much of a talker? But that aside, I also wanted to make sure that he wasn't upset from earlier. If he was, he was doing a damn good job at hiding it.

It was quiet for a few seconds before he finally gave an indecisive answer. "Yeah, I'll be fine.."

"That's not what I asked.." I was feeling a bit brave apparently, for normally I wouldn't spit out such harsh phrases over what I knew was a delicate subject.

He looked a bit surprised when I looked over to see his reaction, and though I didn't blame him I really did want to make sure he was fine. He blinked a few times before smiling at me. "Yeah, I'm fine, dude. Loosen up~"

The park wasn't too far and we arrived just as he finally answered me. It wasn't completely dark yet, but I'm sure the sheriff wouldn't appreciate us being here. Something along the lines of 'move along, nothing to see here' came to mind and made me smirk a bit as we climbed over the fence that surrounded the playground. We definitely were a bit big to be on it, but it was fine, it wasn't like we'd break it, we'd just hit our heads or something.

"Come find me!" The blonde yelled enthusiastically before breaking away from me and running along the wooden structure. The place reminded me a bit of a castle, and was bigger than the rest of the parks in town. In fact, it towered over the rest, and here I was playing hide and seek or whatever.

I'm not sure if it was the fact that it was growing increasingly darker or the fact that the park had so many hiding spots, but I couldn't see him anywhere from the place I was standing. I let out a sigh before beginning my circumference around the playground, peeking around in attempts to spot him sitting somewhere trying to be sly, my hands nonchalantly sliding into my pockets. "I don't feel like it Kenny..." I announced loud enough for him to hear, the statement not completely true. I didn't mind finding him, I was more worried about him jumping out and scaring me, which he did.

He snuck up behind me somehow, pretending to shank me in the side before running a few feet away and turning around. "Wow, you really suck at this game, Fucker~" He was taunting me knowing damn well that it'd make me want to not suck at this game. "I just killed you, dude. Now you have to come kill me for vengeance " He laughed softly before hurrying onto the park and out of sight.

I sighed and chased him up, somehow managing to lose him already. I grunted softly, walking around a bit before hearing him call out again.

"Hamlet! I have killed your father and taken the throne and there is nothing you can do about it! Muahaha~"

Hah, a Shakespeare reference. How cute of him.

Thanks to his need to be humorous though, I found where he was pretty easily. Instead of following the path on the structure itself, I climbed off as quietly as I could and crept around the back of it, listening and watching the shadow I had spotted. With an amount of stealth that surprised even me, I snuck up behind him just as he climbed back down into the wood chips on the ground, quickly wrapping an arm around so that my hand could cover his mouth as my other hands made a slicing action over his throat.

Got him.

He laughed, pulling away just enough to look at me. "I guess I was wrong~" He fell to his knees playfully, his hands clenching over his heart. "The king has been slain! Oh, cruel world!" And with that, he fell onto his back, cracking up as if someone had told a joke or something. This guy literally cracked himself up, which was a bit weird but I wasn't complaining, I just worried about getting arrested for being with someone under the influence.

"Well! Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?!" He patted the earth beside him, and after a moment of contemplating, I moved to sit down on the dirty ground. I mean, how could I resist such charm?

My eyes wandered over to glance at him, his eyes fixed on the dark sky above us, and after a moment of admiration mine did the same. There was nothing up there as far as I could see. No stars, no moon, only an airplane, and yet he had looks so fascinated. What was it that he saw out there?

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. His eyes were lighting up just like I assumed mine did when I looked to the woods outside of the window first period. Maybe he had a security blanket, and maybe it wasn't a snow troll, but an alien, or some kind of UFO. Maybe he was thinking about how one day they'd come down for him and take him away, and just maybe, I was being silly.

"Sorry this date is so lame..I did have money saved up to take you out to dinner..but ya know..I kinda wanted to make our first date something nice too since you're so hard to impress.." He let out a sigh, sitting up so that our shoulders were touching, just like they did on that day under the bridge. "My dad took it and spent it on beer..I'll get it back somehow though! And when I do, expect to go on a better first date!" He smiled over at me, and I couldn't help but look back at him, a smile of my own appearing.

"Shut the fuck up, McCormick..this is perfect.." I nudged him with my elbow.

Our eyes stayed locked for another moment, his tongue running over his lips before he leaned in to plant a quick peck on mine. With that, he snickered and jumped back to his feet, running away from me.

Though a bit flustered, I got up and played along. Another game of 'Chase Cladius' ensued, and we played for a while longer before heading back to our humble abodes. He didn't try to make a move or anything. The kiss had been enough, even if it was brief.

It was like nothing else mattered when I was with him, every stressful thing that had happened to me that day being pushed right out of my mind.

I never thought I'd ever favor anything over Chinese food, but I guess I was wrong.


End file.
